Robotic devices, including mobile robotic devices, can be used in a number of different environments to accomplish a variety of tasks. For example, robotic devices can deliver items, such as parts or completed products, within indoor environments, such as warehouses, hospitals and/or data centers. In home environments, robotic devices can assist with household chores, such as cleaning and moving objects. Robotic devices can also be used in extreme environments, such as undersea, polluted, and outer space environments, to perform tasks that may be specific to that environment; e.g., underwater welding, toxic waste removal, and space station construction.